The Return
by absolong
Summary: With the Pharaoh gone, Yuugi isn't doing very well. But a freak storm will change all that (rating is for future chapters, more characters than stated. Part of NaNoWrimo 50k challenge I've given myself. Also on archive of our own under the username: Foyiwae)
1. The Return

'_It's said to be the worst storm in 30 years, listeners are warned to stay indoors, unless it is absolutely necessary to go outside_' The sound of the radio filled the small bedroom, as a young man started out the window. Dark rain clouds covered the skies of Domino City, and the rumble of thunder was heard every so often.  
"Yuugi? Yuugi, come down for dinner" Came a voice from somewhere downstairs. Quietly the boy pushed himself up, and stepped carefully down the stairs. He had always been far more cautious and quiet, since the Pharaoh had left the puzzle, not because of a lack of confidence. He felt he had been separated from his closest friend, like a part of his soul...had disappeared.

As he stepped downstairs, the memories just wouldn't leave him. Something he had wanted them to do for a long while. Stepping into the kitchen, he noticed his Grandpa, and the food he had prepared.  
"Thanks Grandpa." Yuugi sighed, sitting down. The old man looked over his grandson, before giving a weary sigh.  
"You have not left the house in weeks Yuugi, I know it is the Summer holidays. But couldn't you meet with your friends? Or even go outside for some fresh air?" A lot thunderclap caused them both to jump. "Some Summer we're having mind you. Worst storm in 30 years...there have been far greater storms than this." Grandpa smirked, looking out the window. "I think it will have blown over by tomorrow, mark my words" Yuugi just nodded quietly. "Maybe you can arrange to do something with your friends? You should invite them over. It has been a long time since I've seen any of them. It would be nice to arrange a get together. Wouldn't it?"  
He gave a soft shrug, staring at the plate in front of him. "Come on Yuugi, you've barely uttered a word since...since...well, since the Pharaoh left. Would you like to speak about it? About anything? Please Yuugi. Do not suffer in silence"  
He glanced up, shaking his head. "I'm fine Grandpa, don't you worry about me"

After picking at the plateful of food, and taking a few bites, he excused himself, moving back up to his room, sitting back down in the exact same position, so he could watch out the window. This storm was getting worse, as he noticed the lightning flashed more often. He'd usually count between the flash and the rumble. But he wasn't in the mood. He just felt so...different. Far more upset than usual. Well, it had been a year since the Pharaoh had left him. Nearing two now. The pain had been bad at the start. Over time it had just turned to a dull, numb feeling. But now it was back, as if just yesterday he had lost him. He didn't understand why.  
Groaning he buried his head in his arms. The loss was bad yes, but why couldn't he move on? Why was it hurting him so much? He knew Yami...no Atemu would be better off where he was now, his spirit finally passed through to the other side. But he just felt so...alone. Like there was no one there to help him.

After a few hours he woke up from the sound of thunder, realised he had fallen asleep. Sleep had been so difficult. With dreams of him, and Atemu, and their adventures. Always left him with an empty heart. However, this time he hadn't even realised he had drifted off.  
The rain was lashing down now, the street was covered in water. Glancing at his clock he frowned. 1.00am? He had slept for 9 hours? Yuugi pushed himself up, reaching for his light switch, when suddenly, another flash of lightning lit up the room. Wow, the storm was getting bad...and the lights weren't working? He tried flicking the switch on and off, with a frown. Oh no, the electric must have gone out.

"Oh great, now what do I do?" Yuugi opened the drawer of his desk, pulling out a small torch. There was a bigger one down the stairs of course. "I'll need to go get it, then wake Grandpa up" He could hear the man's snoring whenever the thunder quietened down long enough. A soft smile graced his lips, a very rare thing now a days. Good old Grandpa, could sleep through a typhoon if he wanted to. With a shake of his head and a sigh he made his way downstairs carefully. Shining the torch throughout the house.  
As he reached the landing he heard a sound. '_Oh great, no time to be scared now Yuugi. It's probably just the wind. Yeah, that's right...just the wind_' With a deep breathe he turned into the living room, shining the light around. Nothing...empty as always. '_You're just overreacting, calm down. It's just a storm_' He found the larger torch, relaxing even more as he turned it on. Lighting up the whole room, just as he heard a crash of items in the kitchen, causing him to drop both torches in fright, both of them turning off.

Oh god...what was that? That definitely came from the kitchen...didn't it? Or was it all part of his imagination? The mind could play strange tricks on you in the dark. Gripping the larger torch tightly, he turned it back on. Watching the beam of light shake as his hand did. '_No need to be scared...no need to be scared_' Reassuring himself wasn't working. Okay, he would just have to go into the kitchen...maybe he would get Grandpa now?  
Carefully, holding the torch more like a bat than a torch, he pushed the door open to the kitchen, shining the light in and gasping as he saw a figure rise up. "Ahhh!"

He fell back, dropping the torch, as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Showing the height of the intruder. He still couldn't make out his features, or his clothes however, and tried to grab for the torch, just as the other did, shining it down on Yuugi.  
"Yuugi?" The voice was familiar? What?  
"H...h...how do you know my name?" He couldn't keep the fear from his voice. Darn it. He was shaking all over.  
"It's me Yuugi?" The voice again, it seemed so familiar, until the strange shone the torch on himself.  
"Yami?" He couldn't help the name that came out. It was...it was Yami...Atemu. How on earth? This had to be a dream, just another...very strange...dream. That had to be it. "What are you doing here? In my kitchen?"  
Atemu shrugged, helping the younger up. "It's so good to see you again Yuugi. But I do not understand, what am I doing here?"  
Yuugi looked over him. "I...don't get it either."  
Atemu frowned. "The last thing I remember, was...being in the other world. And suddenly a flash of light, and I am in complete darkness...in this room I guess. Sorry about the mess" 

Trying the lights once more, Yuugi was relieved to see that they were working again, looking over Atemu.  
"It's fine, I can clean it up. I still don't understand why you're here though"  
Atemu nodded. "That makes two of us. I thought my journey was over? It was promised to be over" He was wearing the same outfit he wore at the final duel, like he hadn't left...  
"Sorry, but I'm thinking this must be one crazy dream. You have been gone nearly two years. How can you just return so suddenly. I don't understand" His lighter side groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

He heard another noise, and turned around. Seeing Grandpa walk in, ignoring the both of them.  
"Hello Yuugi, hello Yuugi two" He muttered, moving to the fridge, before freezing. "Wait, two Yuugi's?"  
Yuugi frowned. "You can see him too? I thought...I was the only one that could see Atemu. Okay, this is weird. Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming"  
He pinched himself hard, before sighing. "No, not dreaming. Okay...so, we need to figure this out. Somehow, you are back in this world, with a body no less"  
Grandpa frowned, looking over them both. "Wait, this is the Pharaoh? But you were defeated in the final duel. No offence, it is good to see you. But you shouldn't be here. You should be in the...I don't know, heaven or something?"  
Atemu sighed. "I am just as confused as the pair of you. I do not understand this at all."

The storm seemed to have died down however, the rain had stopped, so had the lightning.  
"Well...it is good to see you again Yami...Atemu. Sorry" Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck, and Atemu smiled.  
"Do not worry, call me Yami if you find it easier, Yuugi. Now, I need to find out why I am back, and quickly."  
Yuugi nodded. "I'll give the others a call. Might be a good idea, 7 heads are better than three"

After a good ten minutes of persuading everyone (most of who were surprised Yuugi was even phoning them up, never mind going on about them meeting him at his house), they were all there. Duke, Tristan, Joey and Teà.  
"Yuugi, it's good to see you again!" Joey smirked, wrapping one arm around him. "Where have you been pal? It's been weeks since we've spoken. Teà nodded, smiling happily.  
Duke gave a yawn. "And why so early? Honestly, I'm glad to see you, but next time couldn't you make it at a time where I'm awake?"

Yuugi sighed, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, sorry about all that guys. I've not been in the best shape lately. But I can talk about that later. Right now, come through here." When they were through into the sitting room, they all gasped. Atemu looked up at them from a bowl of soup (he hadn't eaten for a while. It was good to be able to have food again)  
"Hello, all of you" He offered the warmest grin, pushing himself up (placing the soup down first of course) "It is a pleasure to see you all again"  
"Pharaoh?! What are you doing here?" Teà frowned, Joey looked him over, before smirking.  
"Hey, good to see you again man. Though no offence, aren't you meant to be dead or something?"  
Atemu gave a nod. "Yes, I have no idea why I am back here, and I was hoping I could ask all of you to assist me?"  
The group nodded.  
"Of course" Teà smiled. "We're here for you, for both of you" She turned to look at Yuugi, who was staring at the ground.  
Joey smirked. "The gangs all back together again! This is great. We'll help you find a way back Pharaoh...Atemu, don't you worry"  
Tristan smirked. "Of course, we're all here for you."

Grandpa entered, with a pot of Teà and some cups. "Sorry it is so early. Yuugi contacted you as soon as the Pharaoh appeared. After some confusion of course."  
Yuugi gave a sheepish smile. "I thought he was a burglar, and I got the fright of my life when I saw him"  
Atemu chuckled. "You are very brave, coming to deal with it yourself" The duplicate muttered a soft thank you, and went back to staring at his now full cup. He was happy, of course he was happy Yami was back. Just...why? It didn't make any sense. There were more questions than answers.  
After a moments silence, Teà spoke first.  
"Maybe we should try and contact the Ishtar's? To be honest, they know more about this stuff than we do"  
Atemu nodded. "Brilliant idea Teà, maybe Ishizu will have an understanding of what is going on? She has been very helpful before. Does anyone know how to get in contact with them?"

Yuugi nodded. "I do, yeah...what time will it be in Egypt?" They all paused, and Yuugi shrugged. "It's important, they wont mind."  
After trying several times, he managed to get in touch with Ishizu, and after explaining it all, she frowned.  
"It makes sense...Marik seems to be infected with the dark spirit that once tortured him before. Odion and Marik are doing well in stopping him from surfacing, maybe we should come back to Japan? Find a way to stop this."  
Yuugi smiled. "Good idea, be on the next flight if you can. We'll figure this out, tell Marik to stay strong."  
"Of course, we shall see you soon"

After the conversation, Yuugi returned to the main room, where the others were sitting.  
"Well? Did you get any information?" Teà was again, the first to speak. Atemu stood, and Yuugi sighed, shaking his head.  
"She doesn't know either. But they are coming over to Japan, seems Marik is suffering from his dark side again. It doesn't help. Why would he be back? We defeated him, and he went to the shadow realm. We freed Marik?"  
Atemu sighed. "I do not know, but if the dark side of Marik has returned, what about the spirit that took a fondness to Bakura?"  
Yuugi gasped. "I need to get in contact with him. Oh god, if the dark spirit of the ring has returned...poor Bakura. I don't know his number though"  
Teà handed her phone over. "I have his number, quite handy, right?" She offered another smile, and Yuugi nodded, dialling Bakura's number. After letting it ring for a good minute he sighed, shaking his head.  
"Maybe there is a problem?"  
Joey groaned. "Oh no, what if that evil, psycho ring guy is back with Bakura? He doesn't stand a chance."  
Tristan looked over to him with an eyebrow raised. "Or he could be asleep? Like some of us would like to be?"  
Atemu nodded. "We will have to go and make sure ourselves. There is no way we can let the spirit of the ring hurt Bakura, or worse. He is a known killer. And he does not need Bakura any longer, if he has his own body."

Grandpa nodded. "Good idea, meanwhile I will try and find more information. See if any other strange activities have been going on."  
Duke smirked. "I can help with that. Two heads are better than one." Grandpa nodded with a smile, and Yuugi pushed himself up.  
"Okay then, Me, Yami, Joey, Teà and Tristan will go check on Bakura, Grandpa and Duke will do more research, and the Ishtar's are on their way. Perfect. We will get to the bottom of this, don't you worry Yami"  
Atemu gave a soft smile. "I appreciate all the work you are going through for me, it means a lot to have such good friends, so ready and eager to help with my problems"  
Joey patted his shoulder. "Hey, you'd do, and have done the same for all of us. We're always here to help a friend"  
Atemu nodded. "Thank you Joey, and thank you, all of you."

"Come on then, let's go check on Bakura."

-x-

After running most of the way there, they arrived at Bakura's small flat, and all seemed eerily quiet. "He lives here on his own, you say?"  
Teà nodded. "His father is away working around the world. Bakura is usually here all alone. I've been here once before. It's a nice place."  
They all heard a sudden crash coming from Bakura's house.  
"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. Come on guys, lets go!"  
Joey ran first, banging on the door. After what seemed like ages, the door opened, and Ryou peaked out.  
"Oh, thank goodness. I suppose the same thing has happened to you?" He looked over Atemu, who nodded softly.

"Yes, well it seems he is out cold just now. He...'fell'? In such a bad spot as well. Sorry, I did get your phone call...but I was panicking so I couldn't think."

Teà smiled. "It's all right, can we come in?" Bakura gave a soft smile, and a nod, before pulling the door open.

"I didn't really know what to do. So...I put him on the sofa. I have been armed with a knife however. If he wakes up, he may be too disorientated to know what's happening right away"

Joey chuckled. "Brilliant idea Bakura, so this is the crazy freak that took control of your body?" They were surrounding the spirit of the ring, who was asleep on the sofa.

"I cleaned up the wounds to the best of my ability. But he does seem to be injured"

Bakura looked up. "Oh, can I offer you guys tea or something?"  
"Water, would be nice" Teà admitted.

"We ran all the way here as soon as we figured out. Marik...another person with a spirit that used to live inside him, has a feeling that his dark side is back as well."

Ryou frowned, and nodded. "So the Pharaoh, nice to meet you by the way. I do not think we have been properly introduced? And Marik's spirit have both returned, that is not good"

Atemu gave a soft nod. "Exactly. It is a pleasure to meet you Bakura."

When Ryou returned with water, and Teà for himself, he sat down opposite the spirit.

"I know I should hate him, after all, what he has done to me and my body is...absolutely horrible. I have scars still, and it's been years. Just, I feel sorry for him you know? I do not understand why, but I feel as though I must protect him. I don't really want to, but it's like...I don't know. My duty or something?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, and frowned. "Maybe the connection is the same with us all? In some way, we care about...the spirits who took host inside us? I know Yami is my dearest friend. Even if he has been away for two years. Still someone I will help, no matter what."

Atemu nodded. "And I know I will protect Yuugi, protect all of you, with my life. You are my friends, all of you. Not Bakura...the spirit of the ring sorry"

Bakura smiled. "It is all right. You can call me Ryou if that makes it any easier. I can be Ryou, he can be Bakura. I don't mind him taking my name.  
Just then, the man on the sofa stirred, and Ryou grabbed the knife, Joey and Tristan stood in front of Teà, and Atemu made sure he had a way to protect all of them. After blinking a few times, the spirit...not a spirit any longer, blinked awake, giving a soft yawn, before looking around.

"Oh, hello. So, it worked after all. Malik was correct. How interesting. And it summoned the Pharaoh back as well? Well, of course there were bound to be some problems."

Atemu frowned. "So you have a part to play in this? How did you bring me back here?!"

Bakura raised his hands, wincing in pain. "All right, calm down. It...well I did not have a part in this, Malik...Marik's alter ego isn't very good with names, he caused it all. I knew about it yes, him using shadow magic to try and bring himself back from the shadow realm. I personally didn't believe he could do it..."

He stared at Ryou, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a second, if you're out here...?" He looked at his own hands, his own body. "I'm...in my own body? He did do it after all. Wow, I am impressed. Well, is Malik here? It was his plan after all. Basically to return to this world he needed to return you as well. And it returned me, which I did not think was going to happen"  
He tried to push himself up, only to wince and fall back down.

Ryou moved forward then. "You were seriously hurt, like you fell out of the sky. Landed on the stairs actually. Here..." He offered the man water, and some painkillers.  
"What are these.../landlord/?! He spat, eyeing the substances carefully.

Ryou smiled softly. "These are to help with the pain, and this is water..."  
He took a sip. "See, not poisoned...I don't actually think I own any poisonous substances to poison you with. But it is safe. Don't worry" He gave him another smile, and Bakura took the cup slowly, and the pills. After taking two, he handed them back to Ryou, a wary look still across his face.  
"Why are you helping me? I don't understand?"  
Joey nodded. "Me neither. This is the psycho ring guy right? Just stay back from him Ryou, you have no idea what he is planning."  
Atemu nodded. "We do not wish to risk the safety of anyone. It could all be a trick. He has done before."  
Bakura chuckled, attempting to push himself up once more, Ryou moved forward to help him, carefully making sure he was sitting.

"Ryou, you don't need to help him. He's evil, remember? He wouldn't help you if you were hurt. In fact hasn't he hurt you himself?" Ryou was pulled back by Teà, who sat him down next to her.

Bakura's eyebrow quirked, and he smirked. "The bond between Hikari and Yami is strong, no matter what the consequences. One of the reasons Malik...and myself to some extent, wished to return here. See our Hikari's again."

Atemu frowned. "Wait, what is a...Hikari?"  
Bakura chuckled. "You don't know? Wow, you are out of the loop. Yuugi is your Hikari. A soul with the ability to host your own soul. You are the Yami, a spirit who needs the host. Well you used to be, now you're a mortal. Like me~ But it doesn't matter. You'll notice how close you are with Yuugi, do you not? Even now you know exactly what he is feeling, just how he knows what you are feeling?"

Atemu looked over at Yuugi, who nodded. "Yes, when two souls are 'compatible' let's say. Really it's the same gene line that helps it along, then a link is formed. How do you think the pair of you were able to communicate in your head the whole time you duelled? That, has been dubbed as a 'mind-link' between the two of you. I have it with Ryou over there, and Malik has it with Marik. Let's just say Malik technically is a spirit, since he left to the shadow realm and all. I don't know, it's complicated. Anyway, Hikari and Yami attachment is strong, I know what Ryou is feeling, and he knows vice versa. And I'm back here, in a body of my own, and I honestly do not really understand why myself. Only that Malik is involved. And that I am in pain right now."

"We should bring him back to my house, so we can keep an eye on him, don't you think?"

Atemu nodded as Yuugi spoke. "Good idea. That way if anything happens, we know exactly what. We can have people keep an eye on him as well." Ryou sighed. "Will...I be able to come with you guys?"

Joey nodded. "Of course Ryou! He's your...Yami? Spirit thing? I don't know, anyway, you know him better than the rest of us. Come on then, lift him onto my back. Sooner we get back to your place the better."

Bakura snorted. "There is no way on this planet I am going to be carried. I can walk" He tried pushing himself up, onto very shaky legs, before falling back down on the sofa.

Ryou ran forward, catching him. "I'll help him. It's all right. I know I can." He offered a hand to Bakura, who again looked at it warily, before taking it. Ryou helped him up easily, steadying him.  
"There, I wont let you fall. Don't worry"

After a long, and albeit tedious walk back to the Game Shop, Bakura was placed on another sofa, with a lot of grumbling involved.  
"I still do not see the reason why I have to be here. Ryou's house was just fine. Besides, I'm sure I'm far too weak to actually do anything to hurt my Hikari."  
Yuugi looked over him warily. "You may be strong however, we don't know that. You could be faking it for all we know"  
Ryou beckoned Yuugi and Atemu into the kitchen, sighing.  
"I don't know. He seems hurt to me, really badly so. I can feel the pain if I concentrate...he seems scared you guys. Just...I can feel his fear. Like a rabbit in the headlights. I'm not sure, but he seems to be terrified, and confused. I can just...sense it?"

Atemu sighed. "That will be the mind-link. Thank you Ryou, for telling us. It will help if we know what he is feeling. We have the advantage with you around. Well done."  
Ryou beamed at the praise and nodded, before returning through to the living room. "He does seem to care about the spirit, even if no one else does. He is trying to help him. Even when the spirit tortured him for so long. He is a kind soul, your friend Ryou"  
Yuugi nodded. "And I'm afraid the spirit might take advantage of that kindness. We need to be on guard around him, especially around Ryou. If he does decide to take advantage, we've lost our only friend who can help with Bakura"  
They returned to the living room as well, watching Joey arguing with a...seemingly bored out of his mind Bakura. Then Joey grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
"Listen here you. While you are here, you're with all of us, and if you even put a hair out of place, one of us will be sure to know about it. Understand?"

Bakura winced in pain, and nodded softly.  
"Good, glad we got that sorted"  
Ryou dashed forward as soon as he saw. "Leave him Joey. It's all right. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Okay?" Joey looked over at Ryou, before dropping Bakura back to the sofa, causing him to wince in pain.  
"Fine, I'll trust you Ryou, but the minute you're in trouble, or he tries to pull a fast one, tell me, okay?"  
Ryou smiled, and nodded, moving closer to Bakura.  
"Let me see your wounds. There must be more than I thought" Warily, and obviously exhausted, he shook his head.  
"I am fine, do not touch me. Understand?" Ryou nodded, and Bakura sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Do not touch me" He mumbled again, falling back asleep easily.

After a few minutes silence, Ryou groaned.  
"He doesn't want me anywhere near him. He wants none of us near him. He's still so...scared. This isn't the spirit I used to know. He seems different, like...something has changed him. I do not understand it. And why are they here...without the Millennium items? Bakura is the spirit of the ring...right? The Pharaoh is the spirit of the puzzle. I do not understand why you are here without your items."  
"We're just as confused as you are Ryou, once the Ishtar's arrive, maybe we can get more answers?"  
Yuugi looked over Bakura. "He still seems full of hate though, like nothing has changed."

Atemu shrugged. "Well, he did get sent to the shadow realm. From what I have heard, it is not a very nice place. Let us hope Marik can hold back his dark side. But why does myself and the spirit of the ring have our own bodies, and Marik's dark side seems to be trapped inside Marik once more."  
"Maybe...because Marik's dark side is not a spirit from another time. As we heard, Marik's dark side was born when Marik went through the Tomb Keeper initiation. So, that could be the cause of it? I think however, we all need some rest if we're going to think this through properly. I can take the first watch. I've already had a lot of sleep" Yuugi smiled. The rest of the gang nodded.  
"Good idea, I think better when I'm not drifting off every five minutes" Tristan muttered.

Everyone was found a place to sleep. Ryou, Tristan, Duke and Joey in Yuugi's room, Teà in the spare, Grandpa in his own room. Atemu however, stayed with Yuugi. "Are you going to tell me then?"  
Yuugi frowned, looking over to the Pharaoh. "Tell...you what?"  
Atemu shook his head. "I can feel your emotions Yuugi. You're sick, thinner than usual, you've barely slept anyway. What is wrong?" The younger sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I didn't...take you leaving...as well as I thought I would if I'm honest with you. I haven't seen the gang in at least four months now. I only go outside for school, food makes me sick, sleep brings back memories of you. And...I just couldn't. It hurt far too much"

"Yuugi..." Atemu sighed, offering him a smile.  
"You should know I'm always here for you, in your heart. We can still speak to each other, our connection does not die when I pass. I could hear your thoughts, for the first couple of months. Then you...blocked me out. I couldn't contact you, I thought you had forgotten. Which was kind of strange, but I didn't question it"  
"I'm sorry, just...I didn't realise Yami..."  
"Yes yes, how touching" Came Bakura's voice. "I thought you were sleeping?" Atemu snarled, standing up.  
"No, I just wanted that blonde idiot to stop shaking me, so more bones wouldn't bloody well break. Ryou does not know this, but I have a broken rib. Which I can heal, takes some time though, which moving around doesn't help"

"Wait, you still have your magic?" Atemu frowned, looking over Bakura.  
"Not really. I have magic to look out for myself. But summoning shadow games and sending people to the shadow realm is something I cannot do, without the power of the Millennium ring to help me. So don't you worry Pharaoh, I'm in no condition to move just yet. Give me a few days, and I'll be back on my feet in no time"  
The voice was laced with sarcasm, as he stared up at the ceiling.  
"If I had the ring, it would take mere seconds to heal myself. But sadly I don't have access to its power. Why do you think Ryou managed to heal so quickly when I took control? My magic was healing him. True possessing someone and healing them are two entirely different skills, which is why it took as long as it did. But that doesn't matter. I did all that I could to protect his body while using it."

"So you forced him to host you, played multiple shadow games. How well did you treat his body? You did not eat, you probably did not sleep. He is better off without you Bakura. Just leave Ryou alone"  
Yuugi nodded. "He is free from you now. And you don't need him at all."

Bakura sneered. "So, you think I'm just going to leave my Hikari? When Malik is coming to Domino City? He'll need my protection. You are bringing Malik to a body you know. We all had a location where we thought to keep a 'body'. Mine and yours were in Domino City, after our Hikari's of course. However, Malik's is also in Domino city, however, spirits travel to their Hikari's. Since Malik's was in Egypt, and a body can't fly to Egypt...well unless the wielder has powerful enough magic. But remember, Malik did return three people back from the dead, two into their own bodies. I can't imagine he's powerful enough to fight Marik's block, never mind Odion helping him. As soon as he gets the body, and the rod...which he has probably managed to take now. He'll be back to his cruel, sadistic self. And I feel sorry for his enemies."

Bakura gave a loud cough, and groaned. "And to be honest, we're his enemies. Well, me and the Pharaoh, maybe Yuugi. But he is sadistic enough to go after anyone. So maybe it was a good idea to come here. Protection in a group. And as long is Ryou is safe..." He froze. "Of course I don't care about his safety. Life is just so much easier with him around, being so kind and all"  
They all froze when they heard a noise, and Ryou slip downstairs. Bakura pretended to be sleeping, and Yuugi smiled. "Hey Ryou, I thought you were asleep?"

Ryou shrugged. "It's kind of hard when a spirit you haven't seen for near enough two years is back. I can't sleep. I'm in too much pain. I'm thinking it is maybe Bakura. Do you think I'll be able to see his injuries now? While he's sleeping"

"I wouldn't try it" Bakura snarled softly, causing Ryou to jump.

"Oh, Bakura you're awake?" Bakura opened one eye, and the other, before rolling them both. "No, I'm still asleep you idiot."

Ryou froze, before looking down to the ground. "I'm sorry about Joey hurting you. He doesn't trust you though, so you can't really blame him. Do you need more water?" He filled up another glass, and brought some more painkillers. "They might help?"  
After Bakura took them Yuugi frowned. "You don't need to look after him Ryou. Me and Atemu are here."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, but he did come to my house. And I don't want to be a burden. As long as he is in this state...I'm sure I'll be fine"

Atemu nodded. "Your help is always welcomed Ryou. Thank you."

Bakura gave his eyes another roll. "Pathetic. Anyway. I can't sleep with people staring at me, so go into the other room or something. You'll be able to hear me if I get up"

Atemu and Yuugi moved to stand, as did Ryou, before Bakura grabbed his wrist. "I need to talk to you. Alone"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, you are not manipulating him Bakura, we'll be here. Wont we Yami?"

Atemu nodded. "There is no way you are taking advantage of Ryou"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. The pair of you can stay."

He turned his attention back to Ryou, pulling him down, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You be safe now. If there is any trouble, come straight to me. All right? I'll protect you. I promise."

Ryou froze, before nodding. "O...okay Bakura. I will"  
When they were all through into the other room, Yuugi looked at Ryou, who groaned.

"Oh god, this isn't good. Why did he kiss me? I don't understand this at all now."

Atemu shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he has feelings for you? I mean you are his Hikari, so of course he is going to be protective. But you are also the only one showing him any sense of kindness, or trust actually. The rest of us are not. It could be a trick, to get you on his side"

Ryou nodded. "I will tell you everything. Don't you worry. He wont get to me. I know he's evil"

After about an hour, all three of them were asleep. Not really keeping watch of Bakura. And the night went by quite quickly. Until a loud knocking on the door woke everyone up at about 11am. Yuugi sat up in shock, having been using Atemu as a pillow, Atemu looked around, and Ryou fell off his own chair. Yuugi moved to the door, noticing Bakura was glaring at it, before he noticed Yuugi and shook his head, pointing back to get Atemu.

Warily Yuugi did as he was told, bringing Atemu with him as he opened the door, smiling when he saw the Ishtar's. "Wow, that was quick. Got the first flight you could I take it?"

Ishizu looked around. "We have to be quick. Marik's dark side has escaped."

Marik nodded. "As soon as we arrived in the city, he was gone. I don't understand it."

Yuugi opened the door wide, and the Ishtar's came in, everyone was awake now. "What is the spirit of the ring doing here? And Ryou?" Ryou gave a sheepish smile, before moving behind Tristan quickly. "Umm, turns out Bakura is back as well as Atemu. We kind of figured it out after we phoned you. If your dark side was back, and Yami is back. Then it would make sense for the spirit of the ring to be back as well...right?" Marik nodded, eyeing the door constantly. "Even so, Bakura isn't much of a threat right now. He has a broken rib from his fall. So he can't move."  
Bakura smirked. "Nice to see you again Marik, seems you're on the side of those pathetic fools now. How disappointing, and you had so much potential. Does Malik know where this lot live? If so, we're dead you know. He isn't the nicest of people. I know, I spent two years with him in the shadow realm. I'm sure he actually got saner however. If that is possible for him"

Marik glared at him. "What I did was a mistake. I am always loyal to the Pharaoh, I shall never betray him again." Atemu smiled. "Thank you, Marik. I trust you."  
Grandpa entered, eyes wide. "Wow, this is a lot of people. Would you all like breakfast?" They all nodded, and Grandpa sighed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do"

Teà smiled. "I'm happy to help."

Ryou nodded. "As am I, if you need it of course" Grandpa smiled.

"Thank you, the pair of you. Okay, through this way."

Yuugi sighed. "Umm, Ishizu?" He offered his seat for her, and Bakura sighed.

"I would be polite and move, but that is the problem with a broken rib. And did you check the Millennium rod before you left? You know how fond of it Malik is"

Marik snarled. "Why do you keep calling him Malik? He doesn't have a name, he is a spirit"

Bakura glared at him.

"He likes to be called that. Just as I go by Bakura and not by the spirit of the ring. As I am not the spirit of the ring any more, as you may have noticed"

Everyone glared at Bakura, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see, I'm the one not trusted so everyone judges me. Look, as far as I'm concerned as soon as I can move I'm betraying the lot of you and leaving. You lot can deal with Malik on his own, I'm not one for risking death. Well, any more than usual. And I'll take Ryou with me"

"Ryou is staying with us" Atemu snarled. "You will not be allowed anywhere near him, to hurt or manipulate him" Bakura chuckled. "That may be the case. But you can't protect him forever~ And when your back is turned, he will be mine. Understand?"  
"Why do you want him? You have your own body, you don't need Ryou" Marik pointed out. "He is of no used to you"

Bakura shrugged. "Let's say I have a soft spot for the boy, I've been a part of that body for a long time after. Wouldn't like to just...give him up, you see"

Ryou returned, balancing cups of Teà on a tray, handing one to each person with a smile.

Bakura snarled. "Can't you just put it down? What if you burn yourself? Put it on the table, and everyone can help themselves" Ryou frowned, but did as he was told, and Bakura pulled him over, checking him for burns.

"Be careful next time, don't get hurt" The younger blinked, confused, and gave a soft nod, before walking away...that was...weird?  
Yuugi turned to Bakura. "Why the sudden care? What do you want from him?" Bakura smirked.

"I just want my Hikari safe, just like the Pharaoh wants his safe. And I'm sure Malik will want his safe as well. Just because I'm horrible, doesn't mean I don't care for people...well Ryou. The rest of you can go die for all I care"

Ryou frowned, listening from the kitchen.

"Ryou, plates" Teà smiled, handing him a few. This wasn't good. He didn't want to go anywhere near Bakura, he was terrifying. Slowly he carried the plates through, placing them down carefully.

"It's pancakes. Teà is bringing a lot of things we can put on them, like jam, sugar, lemon, honey, syrup, chocolate spread."

-x-

The day went by peacefully. Everyone searching for clues as to why Atemu, Bakura and Malik had returned. There was nothing in the museum, nothing that Ishizu knew about either.

Atemu frowned, as he noticed Bakura talking to Ryou, the British boy listening to him intently.

"Ryou?" Said boy looked up, before standing up. Bakura snarled, but said nothing, moving to lie back down.

"What was he talking to you about?" He frowned when they were away from him.

"Just...about how he wanted to look out for me, and take care of me, and me alone. He scares me Pharaoh, I don't want him to take me away from the rest of you" Atemu gave a soft smile.

"It is all right. Try not to be alone with him again though, it gives him what he wants after all" Ryou nodded, and walked off. Atemu turned his attention back to Bakura.

"I told you, I am not going to let you harm him, or take him away. He is my friend, they all are, and the minute you threaten one of them, you threaten me, understand?!"

Bakura chuckled quietly. "Of course I do. But, he is my Hikari. Do you forget the mind-link? I can communicate to him without even being in the same city as him. So no matter what, you cannot protect him constantly /Pharaoh/ Now, go back to your friends, and give them the speech about sticking together, and looking out for each other. And I'll stick to my Hikari."  
Atemu snarled, and tuned on his heel, he had to try and stop Bakura getting to Ryou. And there had been no word on Marik's Dark spirit yet. This was getting dangerous...and he was clueless about what he was to do next. And how he was to stop him?


	2. Malik's True Threat

_The night was dark, and quiet. The sound of traffic in the distance, and the noise of a city at night, were the only sounds to be heard. Sirens wails pierced the warm, muggy air, and they began to grow softer and softer. In an alleyway, a loud crash broke the silence. Two homeless people shot up from their rummage through the rubbish, looking around.  
"Hear that Cal? What do you suppose that was?" The other man shrugged, and slipped down from his spot.  
"Whatever it was, it doesn't seem to be making any more noise." Just as he was about to turn back, a rustling was heard. Quiet at first, but it grew louder and louder, until a cloud of thick, dark fog surrounded the two men.  
"Cal...w...what's happening?" The other man was shocked into silence, as a cackle arose from the thick fog. "  
Hello gentlemen, pity for the pair of you~ You are in the wrong place, at the wrong time!" A man appeared from the fog. "The shadows are in need of two new souls, considering two just got ripped from their grasp. They are always hungry you know? Always searching. Now, do not worry. This will not hurt...for me"_

A grin appeared on the man's face, before an object appeared in his hand. "Now, shadows, feast on these two"

The fog grew thicker, tinged with purple as it swirled around the two men, a powerful wind blasting through the alleyway. And just like that, they disappeared. The man gave a soft chuckle, before turning on his heel. "Now that that's over, time to find my light side" And as quick as he had appeared, the man was gone.

Bakura shot up from his place on the couch, groaning in pain. Duke, who was watching over him at this time, glared at him.

"What's up with you? Bad dream?" There was a mocking tone to his voice, he could tell easily. Saying nothing he turned quietly to face away from the man. Malik had arrived, and with the rod...he was far from weak. He needed his ring back. And if Malik kept to his deal, he would have it soon. Get to the location of Marik, and stay there. That was his only task. Easy enough anyway. This broken rib was taking longer to heal than he thought however. A perfect excuse to keep the act up, and to win over Ryou's trust.

The sound of footsteps woke him up next time, and he opened one eye sleepily, seeing the Pharaoh...his duplicate Yuugi, and some of the others...whatever their names were. Laughing and joking to themselves. With a soft snarl he closed his eyes. The sooner Malik found him, and gave him the ring. The sooner he would be able to heal himself, take Ryou, and leave this place.  
Speak of the devil, he noticed Ryou following after them, talking avidly. He seemed to be welcome to the group. They spoke to him, laughed with him. He was getting closer to them, which would make it more difficult for him to take his younger self away from the...ugh, pathetic children. Especially with the Pharaoh around. It had already been two days. Two long, tedious days.

"Hey Bakura, have you had anything to drink?" Ryou came over to him, offering a soft smile. Ryou...his Hikari. He knew the whispers, how they told him to stay away from his Yami. He wouldn't come to him alone now, always with people in earshot of everything he said.

"I brought you some water, and some more painkillers. Do they have any effect?" Bakura just gave a shrug, turning back away from him. Right now he wasn't in the mood. The thought of Malik being around gave him the shivers. Even if they were meant to be on the same side, there was no way he could trust that lunatic. Maybe he was safer here, for just now.  
Ryou frowned. "Bakura? Are you all right?" The spirit of the ring kept silent, closing his eyes. Ryou frowned, leaving the water and the painkillers on the table. Walking over to Atemu, Yuugi, Joey, Teà, Tristan, Marik and Duke. "

Guys...I think there is something wrong with Bakura. He wont even look at me now?"

Joey smirked. "Isn't that a good thing? Means he's stopped trying to manipulate you. Just in case, might be another trick of course" Duke shrugged.

"He had a nightmare last night. Woke himself up with it." Marik frowned...

"I had a nightmare too. About my dark side...I think he is back Yuugi. And not in a good way. He...he has the Millennium rod, and I think he has the ring as well."

Atemu groaned. "Oh no, that is not good news. He will be stronger than us, even with two Millennium items." Marik nodded.

"We brought them all over here, for safe keeping of course. That is probably when he took the rod, and the ring." Yuugi gasped. "You have the items? All of them?"  
"Yes, they are safely stored away. Don't worry about them. No one can get them, trust me Pharaoh"

Atemu nodded, offering a soft smile. "If you say so Marik. I trust you. I may need access to them however. Just to make sure" Marik nodded.

"Of course. Whenever you wish, I can take you to them"  
Ryou noticed Bakura stirring, pushing himself up carefully to take a sip of water. He didn't seem to be getting any better, in fact...he didn't seem to have improved in the slightest. He took a step towards Bakura, who shot him a glare, putting the cup back down and curling back up. He could feel his emotions. Hostile, defensive...scared, ready to run if need be... he was obviously not comfortable in this environment. After pausing for a few moments, he placed a blanket over Bakura, offering another smile. Bakura however, just ignored it once more.

"Just leave him Ryou. He does not deserve your kindness" Atemu pointed out, the rest of the group turned their attention to Bakura.

"Yeah Ryou, you don't need to care for him. Don't worry about it" Joey smirked.

"Come on over here" He put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, leading him away from Bakura once more.

"I know guys, but I can't help it, Bakura is my Yami, and a part of me...I just feel...I have to look after him when he's hurt. I can't explain it."

Yuugi nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, it is okay Ryou, we don't blame you for wanting to help him. We're just saying, you don't need to help him. We're all in this together. You don't even need to talk to him if you don't want to, okay?" Ryou nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you everyone. Your words make me feel much better" The rest of the group nodded, and smirked.

"We're here for you Ryou, never forget that. We're your friends" Yuugi smiled.

The room went quiet all of a sudden, as shadows started appearing, Atemu stood in front of the group, making sure everyone was behind him. Bakura swore under his breathe, and glanced over to Marik, who was frozen in fear.

"It is him...he has returned." A flash of light, and a figure appeared.

"How astute my weaker half. And how nice to see my spell actually worked, Pharaoh." The full form of Marik's dark side appeared, grinning.

"And spirit of the ring, how nice of you to make it, though I see you got yourself injured in the process." Bakura snarled. But said nothing more.

"Do not worry, I am only here to judge your...'position' as they say. I have more of my plan to work on before I actually strike. Until then, you Pharaoh, and your 'friends' are safe. For now. Not my weaker half however" He was about to grab Marik when Atemu blocked him, shoving him away harshly.

"Get your hands off him. And get out of this building. You are not welcome here, dark spirit"

Malik gave a soft cackle. "Very well Pharaoh, my dear light side is safe, for now~ Just remember, the one who links you all together, will soon be mine." With that he was gone, the Millennium ring on the table, within Bakura's grasp, until Tristan grabbed it first.

Bakura snarled. "Give me that ring! So I can heal myself."

Tristan snorted. "You really think I'm that stupid. I'm not giving this to you. Here Pharaoh" Bakura pushed himself up with all his effort, reaching for the ring, before falling off the sofa, groaning in pain.

"Oh by the Gods..." He muttered quietly. Atemu took the ring, smiling softly at Tristan.

"Thank you, he may have got it if it wasn't for your quick thinking Tristan. You saved us all, that is certain"  
Tristan gave a smile. "No problem Pharaoh, he's not getting the ring on my watch" Ryou ran over to him, helping Bakura up carefully.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura snarled, and Ryou let go. Very slowly, and shaking, Bakura pushed himself up, breathing in and out deeply. The pain was terrible. Shooting from his ribcage, all over his body. He managed to half drag himself back to the sofa, Ryou offering to help multiple times, but Bakura just snarled, carefully moving himself onto the sofa, before he lay back down, cursing quietly.

"Marik, are you all right? Yuugi frowned. Marik was frozen on the spot.

"Marik? It's all right. Yami wont let him get you. He'll keep us safe." Marik blinked, and gave a careful nod.

"Thank you, ever so much Pharaoh. I am forever in your debt. Without you, he would have...well he would have taken me"

Atemu smiled. "It is all right Marik, calm down. I would have done the same for any of my friends. Including you. You owe me nothing" He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Marik nodded.

"Of course, but thank you again...ever so much. I do appreciate it" Atemu gave a soft smile, before turning to Bakura, who was shivering in pain.  
"I shall heal him." The rest of them frowned.

"Wait, what? You're going to heal psycho over there, so he has a chance to escape?!" Joey frowned, turning to glare at Bakura.

Atemu smirked. "He wont be able to escape. With the ring, I will make sure to drain all his magical abilities when I heal him. He will be exactly like the rest of us, and powerless to do anything. And together, we can make sure he cannot escape, do you not agree?"

The group smirked, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Of course we can" 

Atemu walked over to Bakura, and the spirit of the ring snarled. "I would rather be in this pain, than have my magic taken from me. Do not touch me!"

Atemu ignored his words, holding the ring.  
A bright light covered the room suddenly, and Bakura. Before Atemu pulled away. Bakura blinked, and snarled.

"You took it, you took it away from me!" He leapt up, just as Tristan and Joey grabbed him by each arm.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about hurting him. You're a full mortal now. Which means we can beat you up easily." He was forced back down on the sofa, there was no way he would be able to get past all of them. Especially considering the Pharaoh still had his magic on him. This was the worst. He needed the Millennium ring, so he could get his magic back.

Ryou moved closer to him, and Bakura turned away, moving to look at the wall, instead of the group.

"Leave him like that Ryou, he is no threat to anyone." Ryou gave a soft sigh, and nodded, moving back over to Yuugi and the rest of the group. Bakura was going to be angry for a long while now. Unless he found a way to break through to him? No...he could easily use that against him.

"So, all you need now is the rod?" Teà smiled, looking at the ring, Atemu nodded.

"The Millennium items might be the key to getting me back home, though to be honest, I'm not even thinking of leaving until both Bakura, and Marik's dark spirit are secured. Even then, I do not wish to send people to the Shadow Realm, even if it is the pair of them"

Bakura snorted, "Of course. You are far too kind for that Pharaoh. You are such a saint" He pushed himself up.

"Well if you don't mind, now I can walk, I'm getting fresh air. Being stuck with a group of pathetic idiots is bad enough for some of us" Atemu smirked.

"If it is just for fresh air, you wouldn't mind if Joey Tristan and Duke accompany you?" He turned to the guys who all gave a smirk.

"Sure, I think we need a bit if fresh air as well, wouldn't you say?" Bakura muttered something like never mind, and Joey sneered.

"No, you asked. I think Mr Motou needs shopping and it's about time you earn your keep" Atemu chuckled.

"That is a good point Joey. Grandpa, do you need anything from the shops?" Mr Motou nodded.

"Oh yes, now that you mention it. I can write down a list. Thank you boys. That is very kind of you"

Once Bakura was gone, along with the others, Ryou sighed.

"Maybe I should have gone with them?" Marik approached from behind him.

"Whatever he does, he does to use you you know? It's himself first, and only himself. Never trust the spirit of the ring Ryou. No matter what. Even if he is on the brink of death, he will still try and cheat you out of all you own. I know from personal experience dealing with him."

Ryou nodded. "I know not to trust him...still. I feel like he is causing everyone here a lot of problems and irritation, and I don't want that. He is my Yami after all. I should be dealing with him"  
"He may be your Yami. But he is the Pharaohs enemy, me and him worked together during a duel, does that make him the Pharaohs problem? Because of him, the spirits rage is so strong. Or does it make him my problem? Because I assisted him one time when no one else did. And I turned my back on everyone. Look Ryou, just because he is your Yami, just because Atemu is Yuugi's Yami, and the dark spirit is my Yami, does not mean we are responsible for them. A Yami's first duty should be his Hikari, but by no means should a Hikari's duty be to his Yami."

Atemu nodded. "Yami's are the 'darker' halves of your souls. I say darker, does not mean evil. Just...say if Yuugi was attacked, and I was attacked. Yuugi would do his best to protect me, and I know he would. He would give it his all. See if Yuugi was attacked? I would not hesitate to cause that person pain and suffering, maybe even kill them. I am willing to go further than Yuugi, if I think they deserve it however. I do not just go randomly killing people. However, I am only slightly darker than Yuugi, I personally think it may be my exposure, and living inside the ring with Yuugi's spirit. I could not remember anything, so I latched onto Yuugi. It could be a reason. Both Bakura and your dark side Marik, have been born, or created from hate. The spirit of the ring hates my family, Marik's dark spirit was created from Marik's hate, and darkness. However, Hikari's are our lighter souls. Meant to help us from straying. Which does not work for most dark spirits, as you have noticed."

Ryou frowned. "So I'm meant to help Bakura be good?"

Atemu shook his head. "Only if you want to, and feel up to it. It is okay if you think you cannot, or do not feel as if you are ready. Bakura is going to be on this Earth as long as you are on this Earth, unless we get this problem fixed. Do not force yourself Ryou. Please, do not think you have to do this" Ryou nodded.

"Of course, thank you Atemu, Marik, I appreciate all your advice. It is very helpful" Atemu smirked.

"Thank you for listening, it means just as much" Marik nodded.

"We're always here for you Ryou, all of us. Ask questions, or whatever else. Even if you just need to talk, okay?"  
They needed to be there for Ryou. If he sought comfort talking to the spirit of the ring at all, they had lost him. Best to show him, he had other options, the spirit wasn't even a choice. Try to keep him as far away from Bakura as possible, that was the goal right now.

After a while, the guys returned, Bakura being practically dragged behind them. "Well, apart from the fact he tried to escape twice, I think things went pretty well. I got to punch him in the face" Joey smiled. Ryou looked around, before shaking his head and walked over to Bakura.

"It's getting bruised. But it should be fine. Joey! No need to use violence" He didn't seem to really be bothered. But still.  
Bakura sighed. "So, I am going to be watched at all times, twenty four seven? I'll escape. You don't know my patience. The minute you turn your back I'll be gone" Joey smirked.

"In your dreams. I'm not letting you out of my sight for one minute you over-hyped nut job. You don't scare me" Bakura rolled his eyes. "I do not plan on scaring you, I plan on escaping. Those are two completely different things. I honestly couldn't care less what you think"

Joey snarled, and Yuugi grabbed him. "Come on, he's just winding you up. You know what he's like. He'll try and annoy you, so he can have the advantage" J

oey glared at Bakura, before nodded, and turning away from him. "You're right Yuug. I'll get him when he least expects it" Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"I bet you will Joey."  
Bakura glared at Ryou. "What? Stop staring at me!" He snarled, causing the other to back away, before following after the group. Wait...no, he was meant to win Ryou's trust, not scare him more. Damn it, he really had to work on this, Ra's sake. It was harder than he thought.

"No wait, Ryou I'm sorry..." He began, watching Ryou stop.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just...it was stupid of me. I am sorry"

Ryou turned back to him. "Stop trying to manipulate me Bakura, it wont work"  
When he was out of earshot he snarled softly, falling back on the sofa. He was right, it wasn't going to work. He needed a new plan. He couldn't kidnap him, he wanted Ryou to like him. He noticed Marik, watching him carefully.

"Well, finally come for a chat have we. Must be nice, able to swap sides so easily. Malik isn't going to give up his hunt for you. He likes you, which means you will be his, he gets what he wants. He broke from the shadow realm after all. You should know what he is capable of." Marik nodded.

"Why is he after me though? He has his own body, you have your own body. You could easily leave Ryou alone, yet you continue to pester him. He is of no use to you now Bakura" The spirit gave a smirk.

"Just like everyone else. It's not my fault I've developed a fondness for the boy. It's what you get with being a Yami. You see how the Pharaoh acts with his precious Hikari...Hikari, that's it" He stopped.

'_Th__e one who links you all together, will soon be mine' _

Of course, Malik wanted to have an advantage over the Pharaoh, the easiest way to do that... would be to take Yuugi from him. That was what he was planning. Of course. They'd be so busy trying to stop him escaping...he'd take advantage of that and take Yuugi away. This was perfect. Yuugi and the Pharaoh had their own bodies now. Yuugi was the one that linked them all together. He'd need them all weak. Yuugi's friends, Yuugi's family, Yuugi's Yami...so take away the link.

Bakura cackled. "At least one of us figured out Malik's plan. I suggest you go back to your precious group Marik, and wait it out. Your Yami will be back soon enough. And I think his plan, will be bad for all of you" Marik frowned.

"How do you know his plan? I bet you have something to do with it!" Yuugi stepped from the side.

"Come on Marik. He'll be winding you up. Ignore his lies" Marik snarled, and turned back to Bakura.

"Yeah, you're right. You don't know anything Bakura" Bakura shrugged.

"I don't need you to believe me. I know what's going to happen. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. Pleasant dreams tonight Yuugi. I hope you sleep well"  
Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Your words may get to everyone else, but they wont get to me. You don't scare me Bakura. You're weak without your magic, considering you just went through a healing spell as well. I doubt you can do much else but taunt us"

-x-

The rest of the day went by without anything major happening. Bakura didn't move from the sofa, choosing to ignore the others as they spoke about stupid, insignificant things. Like Duel Monsters, and idiotic things like that. Atemu smiled.

"All I am saying is, think fast, but have multiple strategies. That way if your opponent does have the upper hand, you still have a backup plan. Do not set your mind on one thing. Always watch their moves. You may miss something, and then you are back to square one."

Joey nodded, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, of course, that makes sense. Getting Duelling advice from the King of Games himself, and a Pharaoh of Egypt. I'm not going to turn this down." Atemu chuckled.

"Thank you Joey, I'm just happy you take my advice into consideration is all"  
"Now, who's looking after Bakura over there?" Atemu looked over at him.

"I think I will tonight." Yuugi nodded. "I can help" The Pharaoh smiled.

"Thank you for the offer Yuugi, but you need to rest, you haven't slept properly. We never know when Marik's darkness is going to return, we all need to be in the best of shapes"

Yuugi sighed, and nodded, giving a soft yawn. "It's getting late anyway. We spent five hours talking about Duel Monsters?"

Atemu chuckled. "Yes, time does fly when you are enjoying yourself, does it not? Do not worry. We have more time to speak tomorrow. All of us. Now, go get some rest"

Teà nodded. "That is a good idea. See you tomorrow guys, have a good night."

When everyone was asleep, Atemu turned his attention to Bakura, who smirked. "So, you're watching me tonight are you? Good. Someone entertaining, finally. Your so called 'friends' are very boring Pharaoh. It's a wonder you stick around" Atemu rolled his eyes.

"I am sure we have had this conversation before Bakura. My friends are by my side no matter what. You have no one however, all alone in this world. With no one to talk to. No one to care for you. I feel sorry for you." Bakura chuckled.

"I do not need friends Pharaoh. They are a weakness. And weakness isn't a good thing to have, especially when someone can take advantage of it"  
Atemu said nothing else, crossing his legs.

"I would get some sleep Bakura, otherwise it is going to be a long night for you."

-x-

Atemu was startled by a yell early in the morning. "Joey?" He called, not really wanting to leave the spirit of the ring unattended. There was the sound of footsteps upstairs, and he could here panicked talking...though he couldn't make out the words. Suddenly, Odion ran downstairs.

"My Pharaoh. Yuugi, he is gone" Atemu frowned.

"What? Odion, look after Bakura, make sure he does not go anywhere. You have permission to use force if necessary" Odion gave a bow, and Atemu ran upstairs, into the room, where everyone else was.  
"We don't know where he's gone Pharaoh. He was here when we went to bed"

Joey frowned, Tristan nodded. "Yeah, and we were in the room all night. There is no way anyone could have snuck passed us.

Marik gasped, before running down the stairs. "You knew about this! Didn't you?" Bakura shrugged.

"Perhaps. Your darker half gave quite a big clue to it though. Do you remember him telling you about taking the link that joins you all together. Took me a while, but I figured it had to be the Pharaohs little Hikari. After all, who joined you all together in one way or another? And, as I said to the Pharaoh yesterday. Everyone has a weakness."

Atemu snarled, rushing forward, slamming Bakura against the wall roughly.

"Do you know where he is? Tell me! WHERE IS YUUGI?!" Bakura chuckled.

"If I knew, Malik would have killed me for being a liability already. He knows I only look out for myself. He has to stay as close to Marik as possible. So I think he will still be somewhere in the city. And remember, Malik's memories of the city are Marik's memories of the city. I think retracing Marik's steps might be a good start."

Atemu turned to Marik, who nodded. "I will help as much as I can"

"Me and Marik are going to find Yuugi, the rest of you, stay here in case he comes back. He could have just gone for a walk. I...hope he has just gone for a walk"

Atemu muttered. Joey nodded.

"We'll be right here Pharaoh. We'll also make sure this loon doesn't try and escape" With a nod, Atemu ran through the game shop, and out the front door, Marik following close behind him.

"So, where do we start looking?" Marik sighed, looking around.

"I guess where I first entered Domino city would be a start"

The day went by slowly, re-tracing every single area Marik went to. Searching high and low for Marik's dark spirit, and Yuugi. Atemu looked everywhere, checked every spot. And as it grew late, Marik stopped.

"Pharaoh, this was the last place...he isn't here...I'm sorry" Atemu shook his head.

"No, he has to be here. He has to be around somewhere. Yuugi? Yuugi?!" He kept searching, even though he could barely see a thing. It was dark, far too dark.

"Pharaoh, we'll have to try again tomorrow. We're not going to be able to see anything in this darkness."

Atemu snarled. "I will find him, and I will find him now!"

Marik stepped back. "There are no other places I know of that I went without my dark side. He must be somewhere else. I do not know where"

"Then you are of no use to me, leave!" Marik looked back in shock as Atemu spoke.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

The blonde, stepped back further, before bowing his head. "As you wish, my Pharaoh"

He spent another two hours searching through the dark, not knowing where he was, or where he was going. He knew nothing about the city, apart from...Yuugi's memories of the streets. Yuugi's knowledge of each road and alleyway.

"Yuugi?!"

This was impossible, Marik was right. There was no way he would be able to find Yuugi in this darkness. There was no way of knowing where to start looking for Yuugi in the first place. He returned back to the game shop, noticing the rest of them.

"He hasn't returned Pharaoh, sorry" Teà sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We have to find him. How could he have gone missing, from right under our noses?" Atemu heard Bakura chuckle, and snarled. Walking over to him.

"You know more than you are letting on. Explain yourself!"  
Bakura shrugged. "And why should I? If I'm honest, I prefer watching the lot of you struggle. Look at you, angry, sad, confused. Right what Malik wants you to be. What a shame." Atemu grabbed him again.

"Give me all the information you know. Or I wont hesitate to send you back to the shadow realm myself!" The spirit of the ring sneered.

"There you go again, see? Without Yuugi, you're just as bad as me and Malik. Threatening to send people to the shadow realm. I'd bet you would trade the life of any of these so called 'friends' for your precious Hikari back. Isn't that right?"

Atemu shook his head, dropping Bakura. "No, no. I would never do that. I protect them all equally, there is no way I would wish for any of them to have taken Yuugi's place!" Bakura chuckled.

"You may say that to reassure yourself, but deep down, we all know what you would really do, don't we? Go on, let the rage and anger take over. Show us how much you want your Hikari back"  
The Pharaoh backed further away. "You know nothing about me thief. You know nothing about love. About protecting those dear to you...wait...where is Ryou?"

Bakura frowned, looking around. Where was his Hikari? The group all looked around, before a chuckle was heard.

"Well, having one Hikari wasn't enough for me I must admit. If you'll notice, Marik hasn't returned home from his little trip either~" Malik appeared then, surrounded by shadows.

"While you were all busy looking for dear Yuugi. And while the Pharaoh was casting people he was meant to be protecting away, I took the chance to take Ryou, and Marik, as well as the Millennium items of course. You are all very careless, aren't you? And here I thought it was going to be a challenge."

Bakura snarled. "Give. Me. Back. Ryou! This was not part of the deal! I stuck to my side!" Malik looked the spirit of the ring over.

"That you did, but I didn't really need your help to find Marik, so it doesn't really count. Anyway, since when do you stick to your deals? This is just a taste of your own medicine."

Atemu growled. "What do you want with our lights?!" A chuckle came from the spirit, as he stepped closer.

"Look at the pair of you, showing your true selves already. You can get your lights back, in exchange for one of these souls." Atemu shook his head.

"No, they are my friends. I will never give any of them up! Your deal is cruel"

Bakura however, was busy looking at each person.

"If I give you all of them, can I get Ryou back and never be bothered by the Pharaoh again?"

Atemu shoved him away. "There is no deal here. I want Yuugi, Ryou and Marik back Malik! Do not listen to Bakura" Malik sighed.

"As I told you, a soul for a soul that is not your own. Simple. Unless you have anything else you can offer up?" Atemu blinked.

"My own soul, in exchange for the Hikari's." Malik frowned.

"Who says I'm giving up Marik? And no. I have plans for your soul, so I need to keep it as long as possible. The simple way to do that is to let you keep it. If you have nothing you want to trade for. Then I guess we're done here. One clue to where I am though. It's up high~"

With a cackle, he disappeared, just as Atemu leapt for him.

"No! No! Malik, come back here! Malik!"

Bakura was leaning against the wall, head buried in his arms, Atemu collapsed.

"No...that...mad man...has...has Yuugi. What...what can I do? This is all my fault. I...I should have been able to keep them safe. To look after them. I promised he would not get them...I promised" His voice died to a whisper, burying his own head in his arms. The room was silent, no one dared to speak.

Slowly, Teà moved first, kneeling down in front of the Pharaoh, taking his hand. The others surrounded him.

"It is all right Atemu , we'll get them back. We always do. You know that. If we work together"

Atemu sighed, looking away. "We'll give you some time. Don't worry though, we will get them back" She ushered everyone out, and Atemu heard Bakura stir, pushing himself up.  
"Where do you think you are going?" The spirit of the ring glared at him.  
"I will do anything to save my Hikari. I think I know where Malik has taken them. Either you let me go, or there is no chance of finding them." Atemu snarled.  
"I am going with you then, there is no way I am letting you out of my sight Bakura."

The spirit of the ring shrugged. "Right now, my only concern is Ryou, so do what you want."

They were both outside the game shop, and running down the street. "Where do you think he has taken them then?"  
Bakura smirked. "I know the place he was talking about in the spirit world. Went on and on about it, he really thought I would forget as well. This way"  
They arrived at a large, abandoned building.  
"Seems it is filled with something that makes dark magic more powerful. I am not sure what, but he has your Puzzle, doesn't he?" Atemu nodded.  
"Yes, and he has Yuugi, Ryou and Marik. So lets go" They dashed up the stairs, flights at a time.  
"Do you think he'll be at the right top?" Bakura frowned.  
"Well, either that, or we can work our way down. He did say he was up high however. And if this is your theory. Then we'll start up high"

Atemu was right however, as soon as they reached the top floor, he saw Malik, grinning happily.

"Hello gentlemen~" He purred.

"I suppose it was only right that you did find me. Being oh so clever and all. Your Hikari's are safe, I've got them involved in a shadow game, more for my own amusement than yours." He pointed to the stage below them, covered in shadows. Ryou and Yuugi were at either side, trying to get to one another.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'll get you out. The flames wont get to you." Atemu blinked. 

"There are no flames? What are you doing to them Malik?!" Malik purred.  
"Seeing how long it takes for your lights to lose it. Highly amusing if you ask me. Anyway, now that you are here, I do not need to be. I have my own Hikari to see after all. The key is in one of these rooms. You have to find the key, and you have to find the door to their stage. Watch however. Each door has a different surprise lurking inside it. And if you check one, it might not be the same again next time. Will you be able to get to them before the shadows swallow them? I highly doubt it~ Good luck" With another chuckle he disappeared, and Atemu turned his attention back to the pair.  
"If we split up, it is going to be easier. But...what will the key look like? It might not even be a key?" Bakura shrugged.  
"We might as well start looking Pharaoh. I'll take the left side, you take the right. Check every room twice, once on the way, once on the way back. Malik said, it might not be the same again next time."

The pair separated quickly. Atemu opened one door, which revealed nothing but pick darkness. If the key was in here, how was he supposed to see it? After checking two floors, he heard a voice.  
"Yuugi?" He slammed the door roughly, breaking it down.  
"Yuugi! Ryou?!"" He could see the pair of them, he just...needed to get closer. With a sigh he exited that door, and moved to another one. This wasn't working. There was no way they could get to them in time.  
"Pharaoh?!" Bakura? He ran down the hallway. "I found the key." The spirit smirked, lifting up a key from a drawer.  
"And I think I have a good guess where the door to the stage might be, this way"  
Standing in front of the door, he looked at Bakura, who looked back at him.  
"You're sure?"  
Atemu nodded. "On the count of three, one...two...three!" The pair of them opened the door. Ryou and Yuugi were there, but it was not on the stage like he had seen moments ago.  
"Fire, Bakura, we need to get to them." The room was surrounded in flames, in the centre, two clear boxes, in one was Yuugi, and in the other, was Ryou.

"Did I tell you? You might have to make a choice. There is only one key after all~ Unless you can unlock both of them in enough time. I'll give you one minute. Time starts now" Malik's voice travelled through the room.

Bakura smirked, running forward.  
"Bakura, we have to talk this through!" The spirit of the ring sneered.  
"There is no talking to be done Pharaoh, I am saving Ryou." He dodged a set of flames, running to the box, fitting the key into the keyhole, before grabbing Ryou.  
"There, I've got you." As soon as he saw the Pharaoh at Yuugi's box, he rolled his eyes. Ryou would kill him for it if he didn't help.

"Here, catch"

Atemu caught the key, just...before opening the door. "Yuugi? Come on, let's get out of here"

Once the four of them were safe, and out of the building, Atemu checked over Yuugi. "Yuugi? Yuugi are you all right?" He seemed to be asleep, as did Ryou.  
"Yuugi? Speak to me?!" Yuugi jumped, startled. "You're all right. Thank Ra" He pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Umm... Yami? What...what are you doing? Where am I? What's happening? I'm burning! Yami, I'm burning. Stop it Yami, stop the burning"  
Atemu froze. "You're not burning Yuugi, you're just fine. Yuugi? Yuugi calm down, you're not burning. You're out of the box, calm down. I'm here" Yuugi looked over himself, he wasn't burning? He wasn't burning... Atemu looked for Bakura, who had a protective hold of Ryou.  
"He's not waking up. He's alive...just...not waking up. Wake up Ryou, come on. Speak to me"

Ryou woke up, looking up at Bakura, before panicking, and crawling away.  
"Please spirit, please. I didn't do anything, I didn't mean to. Please, I'm sorry. Don't...why are you here? Why are you back?! Get out of my body...get out of my mind!"

"Ryou, Ryou no. He's not in your mind, he's in his own body. He saved you. We returned, remember? All of us are back. He saved you" Ryou looked to Atemu, and Yuugi.  
"O...oh? Bakura? He saved me?" Atemu nodded.  
"He did just that. He helped all of us"  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "What I did, I did for Ryou, no one else. Understand? You just happened to be in the way at the time. And Ryou would hate me if I left you there. So might as well save you" Ryou beamed, hugging Bakura.  
"Thank you ever so much, we would be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you~" Bakura wrapped his arms around him, unsure of what else to do.  
"Uhh, you're welcome?" Ryou smiled, and pulled away.  
"Okay, come on. Let's get out of here. I don't like it" Yuugi nodded, clinging onto Atemu, constantly looking around.  
"It's okay Yuugi, we're here. We'll make sure he doesn't return"

The walk back home was slow, until Atemu decided to lift Yuugi up. When they arrived home, Atemu shook his head at the crowd rushing to greet them.  
"It's okay Yuugi, see? We're back now, safe and sound. Don't worry. You wont be left alone again. I promise. It's all right. How about we all go to bed for the night? Get some rest. Who is looking after Bakura tonight?"  
Odion nodded. "I can, it is all right. All of you, get some rest." The group nodded. "I need to stay with Yuugi anyway"

-x-

_"Yuugi" Atemu smiled as he saw his Hikari. "How may I be of assistance?" The blush on Yuugi's face caused him to tilt his head. "Is...anything the matter?"_

Yuugi said nothing, moving closer to him, before he kissed him.  
"I...I want you, Yami. Please" He smiled.

"Of course Yuugi, whatever you wish" He felt a hand run down his chest, pulling him deeper into the kiss. "Yami...please...it's my first time...with any body"  
The elder chuckled, nuzzling him softly. "Do you not trust me? Everything will be fine Yuugi, I promise"

Atemu woke up in shock, feeling very uncomfortable under the sheets. Oh Ra, that was not good. Quietly, he moved passed the sleeping forms of Joey and Tristan, and through into the bathroom. Oh by the gods. This definitely was not good. How could he have such dreams...about his Hikari of all people?! Yuugi was his closest friend, but it didn't mean he could act like that around him. Or dream about him like that... he needed a cold shower. And a slap across the face. As long as Yuugi couldn't see into his dreams. He didn't think he could...he hoped he couldn't. That would be ten times worse if he saw that. With a groan he ran the shower. This was ridiculous. How could someone so...adorable, beautiful...of course there was an attraction. He looked exactly like himself. But no, no no no. Yuugi was out of bounds. No thinking about him in that way at all. Well...maybe he could think about it now and again. The idea of Yuugi...begging him, wanting him, turned him on. Yes, maybe in his own thoughts. But nothing else.

-x-

The next day, he noticed everyone at breakfast before him. Bakura muttering something sarcasticly, but he didn't bother to try and catch what it was.  
"Hello everyone" Yuugi smiled, making a space for him.  
"Hey, how did you sleep?" Atemu coughed, try and keep calm. No one knows, it was just a dream.  
"I slept fine, how about you?"  
Yuugi shrugged. "Not too well, but it doesn't matter. I guess it's just what happens after you've been tricked by shadow magic, how did you sleep Ryou?"  
Ryou sighed. "Kept having nightmares about Malik, and fire. But it's fine. I managed to get some sleep anyway" Tristan smirked.  
"Considering I found you curled up on the sofa next to Bakura when I woke up" Atemu raised an eyebrow, and turned to Tristan.  
"It is fine. Bakura saved Ryou. I do not think he is going to hurt him. Odion was watching, were you not?" Odion nodded.  
"I wouldn't have let him take Ryou away, do not worry"  
Ryou frowned. "I know I shouldn't have. Just...I was having nightmares. And he was the first person I thought of."  
Yuugi smiled. "No need to apologise, it is up to you what you do, we've told you this. We'll be by you no matter what, to protect you" Ryou nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you Yuugi"

"Have we had any leads about where Marik is? I mean if he's hidden...and trapped, we'll need to find him quickly." Everyone shook their head.  
"I was foolish. I let him go back on his own. It was my fault. I should have thought...I just wanted to find Yuugi"

"No, it is not your fault. It is Malik's fault. He is the one doing this Yami, you're trying your best to stop him!" Yuugi frowned.  
"Come on, don't blame yourself. It's fine. We all know you didn't mean it. You found me and Ryou, with Bakura's help. That counts. We have to take everything slowly. We don't know how strong he is, and his magic...considering he has all the Millennium items, he may be unstoppable. We should work together to stop him. Don't think you are own your own. I shouldn't have got caught." Atemu turned to him.  
"But that was not your fault, it was Malik's"

Yuugi smiled. "Exactly. So it is all right. Now, let's see if we can find out where Marik is. We'll get him back" Atemu nodded. "Good plan. Let's find him"


	3. Marik's Fall

**Chapter 3 – You may be alone...**

**Malik – Bad  
Marik – Good  
**  
_It was dark, too dark. Fire! Fire crawling up the wall, across the ceiling. The shadows weren't fading. Like black velvet covering the small box. He was trapped, there was no escape. "Help! Help me! Please! Someone help me!" He slammed his hands on the side of the box, before pulling them away. It burned, it was so hot...and getting hotter. He was trapped, suffocating, it was...it was impossible to breathe. He had to breathe, he just had to. To escape, to crawl, to climb._

Marik shot up, panting heavily. What...on earth? He had never had a dream that vivid before. Looking around he frowned, this was not Yuugi's room? Where was he?  
The blonde pushed himself up quietly, stepping lightly out the room. There seemed to be multiple doors. However, a faint glow came from down the stairs. With a frown, he stepped carefully down the narrow staircase. . It was dark outside. Though he had no idea what time it was. He could see the light, coming from the end of the hallway. Maybe he could find out where he was? Carefully, he reached the landing, tiptoeing through the corridor, and he looked into the room. Eyes widening he pulled back immediately. Oh no, Malik...he had caught him? Oh no this was bad.  
Panic rose, as he heard footsteps, and Malik smirked at him. "Hello Marik~ Fancy meeting you here. Care to come in?" Marik shook his head, clinging to the wall...as if that would help him. "Pity, I did hope our chat would go by without any hiccups what so ever. I recommend getting into that room Hikari, we wouldn't want to make me angry now, would we?" After a moment of consideration, he decided the best thing to do would be to listen to the spirit. He knew nothing about where he was, or what he was doing. However, the dark side of him had all the answers.

"Where is Yuugi? We know you took him" Malik chuckled.  
"Oh, he was rescued days ago. You have been out cold for a while Hikari, I was starting to think the spell I cast may have been too strong." He gave a chuckle, and Marik frowned.  
"What do you want with me? You don't need a body, you have your own now. Why have you kidnapped me?"  
Malik smirked. "Isn't it obvious. I am you, you know everything about me, my strengths, my weaknesses, everything. Having you on their side, gives them an obvious advantage against me. So, keeping you here, they cannot read me, and I can keep an eye on my Hikari" Marik snorted.  
"As if you care about me." The lighter glared at his Yami  
"You'd be surprised if I told you that I actually care about you more than you think"

"Really? I don't think you do care about me." Marik frowned. "Honestly, I think you just have me here for your own selfish gain. Nothing to do with looking after me"  
Malik chuckled. "Well, if that was the case, I could have had you killed. If you are the advantage against me, killing you would be easier than keeping you at risk of you escaping. Don't try it by the way. Mind Slaves surround every single exit, and they know only three things, obey Master Malik, stop you from getting out, and stop anyone getting in." He cackled happily.  
"So, what do you plan to do with me then? I mean you could have just locked me away, but I suppose you have something 'to keep me useful'"  
Another smirk appeared on the dark spirits face. "See? You know me far too well. Mainly you are bait for the Pharaoh, after all, he considers you one of his friends. And he looks out for all of his friends. How touching"

"Another good thing, about having my Hikari here, which the other Yami's don't know, and I don't intend to tell them. You heighten my magical abilities. Well everything about you being here helps me. I don't know, it is something to do with the connection, and emotions and what not. I don't care for them enough to understand what's going on. But, what I do get, is having you close gives lots of benefits to me."

Marik snarled. "You could at least try to understand them. I give you just as many benefits as you supposedly give me, yet I don't see what benefits they could possibly be. So far you've kidnapped me, knocked me out cold for days apparently, and will not let me go. I trust you as far as I can throw you, and I can't throw you, so I can't trust you. I hate you, and I want you dead. This is of no benefit to me, having you around"

Malik chuckled. "Well dear Hikari, that is your problem. They will never find you here. I've even left hints, to all the wrong places. They'll be led to my shadow games, where they will lose their souls, one by one. And the Pharaoh will be easy to get to when his friends are gone"  
"I'll escape, and I'll tell them of your plans!" Marik hissed, standing up.  
"Hmm, yes. I wish you luck with that. You will never be able to escape, I would love to see your attempts though. They shall be highly amusing I assume. Now, you should eat. Honestly, if you don't you'll die, and I hear a dead Hikari is one of the worst things one can go through, apparently."  
The Light was forced to sit back down, as two Mind Slaves appeared from nowhere. Again, a plate of food appeared from nowhere. He hated this magic. Always so unexpected.  
"So...it's not drugged? You know I don't trust you right?"

The spirit gave a shrug, and a nod. "I know, but either you eat, or I'll be forced to start the games with your friends a little earlier than planned. Who do you want to go first? Yuugi? Ryou~ I know you're harbouring a little crush for that boy. Well of course, I am basically you. I know everything about you~ Now go ahead, eat up. Then I can try something"

Marik frowned, but decided to do as he was told, for now. It was better than having Malik do something to his friends. He wasn't in the mood for having something happen to them. Especially if it would be his fault.  
"I still don't understand why you want me here."  
Malik smirked. "It's obvious! When I take over the world, you're going to be my little fuck toy~ After all, a King needs a whore. And I'm sure you would make the perfect slut for me."  
The lighter side shuddered at that, moving away from Malik. "But...b...but your...your me? That's wrong!"  
"Just think of it as...masturbation, with a twist~" The dark chuckled, grabbing Marik before he moved further away, pushing him up against the wall. "Look at you, so precious, and scared. I can feel your fear~ Makes me feel so powerful" He could pin him easily with one hand around his neck, while Marik struggled.

"P...p...please" Was all the other whispered, trying his best to escape the grip. "Please what Hikari? You're speaking far too quietly for my liking. How about we increase the volume~?"  
Out of nowhere, Marik felt a sharp pain in his side, and he yelled in shock.  
"There we go~ So nice to hear you Hikari. Now, let's try this again" Marik struggled against the ex-spirit, before he was dropped to the ground.  
_It is a knife wound...oh gods it's a knife wound. I'm dead, he's going to kill me!_ The thoughts filled his head, as he gazed, wide eyed at the spirit looming over him. Crap...oh no. This wasn't good.

"When I rule the world..." The darker half spoke slowly, as if Marik was stupid, and couldn't understand him. "You shall be my toy. And you shall be a good little toy, understand?" The tone was condescending, and Marik winced, but nodded.  
"Fine" Right now he couldn't think of his friends. He wanted to save them, wanted to make sure they were safe. But either he did that, or he was dead. And he really didn't want to suffer death at the hands of this psychopath. "W...what do you want me to do?"

Malik cooed at that, kneeling down so he was inches from Marik's face. "I want you to spy for me little Hikari. I will send you back to the group, and you will give me every single bit of information. I warn you however. If you betray me. Not only will your death be slow and painful. But Bakura's Hikari and the Pharaoh's will be in serious trouble. I wonder what it would be like. Ryou's pale skin will sharply contrast against the blood he'll lose. Don't you think"  
No!, not Ryou and Yuugi. No, he couldn't allow that. "Fine...I'll...I'll be your spy"  
"Delightful. Now, let's fix that wound. We have much to do before I can send you back. And I'll know when you betray me. I can hear your conversations through the mind-link. And the minute you close it off from me. Well...I'll assume you're not doing what I ask, and you'll find your /friends/ will go missing first"

That was it, he couldn't let them get hurt. Yuugi...Ryou...no "Yes Malik...a...as you wish"

-x-

A month had passed since the disappearance of Marik, and the gang had been working non-stop to try and find him. Bakura had been forced to come along with them on most of the occasions. There had been posters, they had sent information to the police about a missing friend, but no leads. Ishizu had been worried sick, even tried the Millennium Ring, to see if it would hold any clues. Odion had checked every alleyway, every street, so many times he knew Domino like the back of his hand.  
Atemu had tried to comfort the others, to no avail. Yuugi had used his status as King of Games, (with the help of Kaiba, saying he would duel him once more) to try and search. Now however, they were all sitting at Yuugi's Grandpa's house.  
"I still think we should try this area of Domino, it is an area we've been avoiding." Odion said, pointing to a map of the city, spread out on the coffee table.  
"That is the richer district. To be honest, I don't think Malik would have a hideout there. Or anywhere close. I mean it is far away from the Game shop as well. And we know a Yami has to stick close to his for the mind-link to have its full potential. I'm thinking he'll be holed up in one of these abandoned buildings around this district." Yuugi scratched his head, before groaning. "I need a drink, we've been looking for hours at this map"  
Teà nodded, frowning. "I think we all need a rest. It's been non-stop for a month guys. We need to take a break and think this through."  
"Every minute we waste, Malik may be using to torture Marik for information, abusing him, breaking him. We cannot allow that" Atemu stepped from the shadows, moving over to the map. "The sooner we find our friend, the better. You can rest if you wish Teà, no one shall judge you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her more than anything else. Teà smiled.  
"I know we are all worried about him, and I know we all want to find him, but..." Her phone rang suddenly, cutting her off. "Oh, excuse me."  
When she answered the phone, her eyes widened. "Marik? Marik are you all right? Marik speak to me!" The phone went dead, and she frowned. "I have the address, we need to hurry. He didn't sound too good"

Arriving at the address, Odion was the first out of the car. A figure was hunched against a wall, clinging to his side. "Marik!" The Egyptian ran over to the figure, looking over him. "Marik, what happened? Are you all right." Marik's face remained straight as he clinged to Odion.  
"I...I'm fine...please. We need to get out of this place...I...I don't know how far away Malik is...b...but we need to go" Odion lifted the younger Egyptian up, moving back to the car.  
"It is all right Marik. You're safe now"

Once back at the house, Marik was placed down carefully of the sofa (Bakura having been forced off it and to sit on an armchair)  
"Your side!" Yuugi gasped, noticing the blood immediately. "What happened Marik? What did he do to you?"

Marik shrugged. "Locked me up, stabbed me, threatened me, tortured me. I...I managed to escape, barely. He has mind slaves surrounding the place he is at. I...I...everything's blurry, I am sorry. All I can remember is running...running and finding a pay phone. Teà's number is the only one I could remember. So I phoned hers as soon as I could"  
"It is all right Marik. Just rest now" Atemu sighed, kneeling down beside him. "I am so sorry for shouting at you, and leaving you alone. If it was not for me, you would not have been caught. It is all my fault"  
Marik shook his head. "No my Pharaoh, please. It is fine. You were upset, it wasn't your fault. It was Malik's, for kidnapping me. Please, don't blame yourself"  
'_Hikari, watch yourself. I don't take kindly to you blaming me either. Even though it is true'_  
The voice caused him to freeze, and he sighed, looking up at the group. "Please, I am fine now. I...just need to rest...if...if I remember anything else...I'll tell you" Atemu nodded, gripping his shoulder.  
"We are here for you Marik, you are not alone. Please remember that." Marik smiled softly, it was fake. But no one knew that. As far as they knew, he was just tired. He needed them to believe there was nothing wrong with him.

"Get some rest, when you're ready you can tell us what you remember" Ryou smiled. "It's good to have you back Marik, we were so worried" He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him softly.

'_Aww, isn't this touching. Your friends are so adorable Hikari~ So weak, and caring. How idiotic of them_'  
The voice in his head. God, he could feel the sarcasm, imagine Malik's expression. That evil grin spread across his face. That mocking tone. But there was no way he could block him and risk endangering Yuugi and Ryou. He didn't want that.

"I was worried about you guys too. I thought Malik had got you, until he told me that you had been saved. I didn't believe him though. I thought he was lying and had you locked away somewhere. I'm so happy to see the pair of you are safe" Yuugi smirked and Ryou chuckled.

"Okay, I should stop bothering you. Get some rest." Marik nodded, all ready lying down. He did just want to sleep. It had been a month of torture and pain. Just...even a few hours would be amazing...as he felt himself slowly drift off.

Atemu half dragged Bakura into the kitchen, mainly to keep an eye on him, as the others followed.  
"He looks exhausted" Ryou muttered, rubbing his arm softly. "What do you think Malik did to him? It couldn't have been good"

Bakura smirked. "He does have some good knife skills. I imagine he would have ran the blade across the skin, licking the blood off. Putting him through hours of pain, and torture. Probably rape. He would have locked him up, left him hanging for hours at a time in the cold. Seems like something he would do anyway."  
Atemu glared at the thief. "We did not ask for your opinion Bakura. Look, you have scared Ryou" Ryou was shaking. "He would have done all that?! Poor Marik. We have to help him"  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know exactly what he did Ryou. But you did as the question. And that's what I think" With a purr he pushed himself up on the bunker. "The Shadow Realm has messed Malik up, big time. I would be scared of him. And I wouldn't underestimate him. During Kaiba's tournament he was demented, and terrifying. Now he has had two years to plot his revenge on the Pharaoh, and two years to gain some sense to add to that insanity of his. I would be terrified of him if I was you"

"And Marik had to deal with that, on his own?" Teà sighed, looking through into the sitting room. "You can't help but feel sorry for him." The rest of them nodded. Ryou's turned into a smile though.

"At least we have him back, and he is safe here, right? We'll all look after him, and make sure Malik doesn't harm him again. If we work together that is. We're a team, right guys?" The gang nodded, Joey smirked.

"Of course we can, psycho Malik may have broke in once before. But this time, we're expecting him. And we have the Pharaoh on our side. There is no way we'll let him scare us!"

Bakura groaned. "Oh great, motivation. I will like to see how long your motivation lasts when he is torturing you all. Malik is not careless. Especially with his Hikari. I do not think Marik's escape was based on luck"

Yuugi turned to Bakura. "You mean...he wanted him to escape?" Bakura snarled.

"Isn't that what I just said?! Look. You can believe the good guy always wins, and that things happen by luck. But don't forget, I have been stuck with Malik for two years. I know what he is like. And he has been planning, and waiting. There is no way Marik's escape would be easy. So either Marik is underplaying how hard his escape was. Or there is something bigger at work."  
"Why are you telling us all this? Isn't this helping? Not like you Bakura" Atemu frowned.  
"Look, I'm stuck here, with the sunshine gang. So what is your problem is my problem. Malik is going to see me as part of your group, therefore I am his enemy just as much as the rest of you. And to be honest, I would sacrifice everyone in this room, excluding Ryou, for the chance to get away from that psychopath. My help is for mine and my Hikari's safety. Get it?"

"Wait...you are admitting you're scared?" Yuugi smirked. Bakura glared at him.

"If you knew the true extent of Malik's psychopathic rage, then believe me, you would understand why I am scared. If he finds this place, which he may still, we are all dead. Especially the Pharaoh." He smirked. "Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on Marik, in case Malik comes back?"  
"Odion wont leave his side" Ishizu stepped into the kitchen. "He was annoyed with himself when Marik was lost to us. Marik is safe as long as Odion is around." Bakura glared at Ishizu.

"I see you have the necklace back on Ishizu. Do I get my ring back?" Ishizu shot him a glare. "It has been helpful in the past Thief. And Ryou has the ring. It is safer with him. We are getting our items back, if they are split between us, the harder it will be for Malik to get them all. Yuugi has the puzzle."  
Yuugi nodded. "Yami wanted me to have it, said it has the magic to protect me." Bakura rolled his eyes, before turning to Ryou, who must have had the ring under his shirt.  
"You wont take it from him." Joey stood in front of him. "You may have the title The King of Thieves, but without the ring you are powerless. And I've got my eye on you" Bakura rolled his eyes.  
"You do understand you do not scare me, right?"  
Atemu chuckled. "Joey is stronger than he seems. I am sure he can defend Ryou against you Bakura. I would trust Joey with my life" Joey turned to him.

"Thanks Pharaoh, that means a lot coming from you." Bakura gave another roll of his eyes, but said nothing. He wanted his ring back. But the Pharaoh had a good idea, the magic of the Millennium items could protect their Hikari's. And he wanted Ryou safe. That was his number one goal right now.

"So, the ring will keep my Hikari safe?" The Pharaoh gave a nod.  
"Your connection is also stronger to item you were bonded to. So you can 'sense' your Hikari in a way. Easier to protect them. But the magic should do that. Healing is faster when you wear the item anyway. And we all know the different items hold different properties"  
Bakura looked over Ryou. "I want him safe. So fine. He can have the ring. I wont take it off him" Ryou didn't trust him. He didn't believe he really cared for him. It was confusing. But before, he did need him for his body. So of course he needed to keep him locked away. However now...it made no sense. He was cruel throughout the whole time he was using his body. Now he wanted to protect him? He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it.  
"Don't tell lies" He muttered quietly, causing the group to look at him. "You abuse my body, force me to take part in shadow games, torture, force me to kill people against my will! Trick my friends. And now you want to protect me? Tell the truth Bakura. I'll never believe /you/ of all people want to protect me. You're saving me, and looking out for me for your own reason. It's always to do with you. You can't care for someone when you don't have any emotions!"

Bakura froze, before smirking. "You believe what you want Hikari, but there is no motive. I care for you, and I know I care for you. If you do not believe it, that is up to you. I am not going to..."  
"Stop lying! Stop it, shut up!" He snapped, glaring at him. "You're just playing with me. Everything is...everything is a game to you! Just...stop it. Stop winding me up" Bakura frowned.  
"I'm not Ryou, I would like to not care for you, it is a weakness. And as I say, weaknesses means you can be taken advantage of. But I would die for you...I don't want to die for you, but I would. You don't need to believe me however."  
Ryou groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why? Why the change? I don't get it. You hurt me, you were cruel to me. And now...now you say you care about me?! I don't understand Bakura."  
This was strange. Ryou was yelling. Ryou never yelled. He was usually calm.  
"Because...because..." He looked at the others, who were all watching him now, waiting for his answer. He didn't want to say this with an audience watching. Oh Ra... "It doesn't matter. Believe what you want Hikari"  
He spat the last part with a roll of his eyes, turning to walk out the room.  
"You are not leaving thief." Atemu snarled, and Bakura groaned.  
"Look, I'm not going to fucking leave my Hikari. Besides, I am ten times safer here than on the streets with that maniac roaming around. So, do you think I would rather leave the house, and be taken by Malik? Because sure as hell is is going to come after me."

Atemu frowned, before looking over to Tristan and Joey, who both smirked. "We're on it Pharaoh, we'll keep an eye on him for you"

The Pharaoh gave a soft smile. "Thank you, the pair of you. It means a lot"

Once Bakura was out of the way, Ryou collapsed to the floor. "I don't get it, I don't understand at all. Why? Why, why, why? Ugh"  
He buried his head in his arms, and Atemu knelt beside him. "I understand you do not believe him. But, when you were kidnapped. He risked his life, without a second thought. Ryou, I do think he means what he says." Ryou looked up at Atemu, and groaned.  
"But I don't want him to look after me. He's evil, and cruel, and awful. I can't trust him after what he did to me, and to you. All of you. And he is still willing to risk all of you, to keep himself and me safe. I don't want you guys hurt"  
Teà smiled. "We don't want you hurt either Ryou. I still wouldn't trust him, no offence Atemu. Just...he's the spirit of the ring, and King of Thieves. He has looked out for himself for as long as all of us have known him. I don't believe he could care for someone"  
Ryou nodded. "See, Teà gets me. I don't want to trust him, and I wont. As long as he sticks with the attitude he has, I shall not trust him" Yuugi nodded.

"Your not expected to trust him Ryou. We all don't trust him. The reason Yami wont let him be alone, the same way we're all making sure he's not doing anything bad. Or talking to you on your own. He can manipulate anyone, even you. And we don't want him to."

Grandpa entered the room just then, bag of shopping in his arms. "Oh, hello everybody. What are we all doing in here?" Yuugi pointed to the other room.

"We're letting Marik rest. He's been through a lot. And doesn't look good."  
Grandpa nodded. "I think you should all get some rest. You seem stressed, and tired. Sleep will help" Yuugi nodded, noticing how tired he was then and there.  
"Good idea Grandpa. We'll all get some sleep." Ishizu smiled. "Me and Odion shall watch over Bakura and Marik. The rest of you rest. It has been a tough day for all of us"

-x-

Yuugi nuzzled close to Atemu in his sleep. The other was wide awake. He did not want the dreams to come back. Those where Yuugi was just...so tempting and beautiful. However, sharing a bed with the person you were having the dreams about was a terrible idea. He looked so beautiful, fast asleep. Peaceful and at ease. Like nothing was bothering him. He just wanted to kiss him, to run his hands down the pale skin, to...no!

He tried pushing the thoughts out of his head, biting his lip when Yuugi stirred, and moved to get comfortable. When the younger had settled down, he sighed. Right, he could sleep. He needed sleep. Just...no thinking of Yuugi. That was possible, right?

-x-

'_Well Hikari~ You've been doing well so far. I am pleased. Make sure to listen in on their conversations and plans however. You do know we have a lot of work to do_'  
Marik sighed, and nodded. Of course Malik could enter his soul room. He wanted peace and quiet while his body was resting. "Of course Malik. I know the punishment if I don't. What information are you looking for exactly? Just so I can try and get plans out of them and such?"  
'_Anything involving me. Any attempts at finding my location. Any attempts at plans against me. Especially if they think they're getting close to me. Make sure to distract them, and lead them as far away from me as possible. Though I highly doubt they're clever enough to know of my location. Also, learn more about the Thief King's feelings for his Hikari. He is acting strange. Remember, I will be listening in Marik._'  
"Of course, how could I forget"

He gasped as he woke up, oh gods. He needed a glass of water. "Marik, are you all right?" He looked over to Odion, giving a soft smile. "Yes, I just need some water" Odion moved to get up. "No, no. It's fine Odion. You need to keep an eye on Bakura" The spirit of the ring was asleep on an armchair, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. "I need to move anyway. I'll get cramps staying still for too long"  
Once he was in the kitchen, he leaned against the counter. This was awful. He was a prisoner. The feeling of betraying his friends, his Pharaoh...it made him feel guilty. He could just tell...but risk the lives of Yuugi and Ryou? It was not worth it. If he could sacrifice himself, he would in a heartbeat. But Malik had all ready made up his mind. He needed someone on the inside...and that someone, just had to be him. Brilliant(!)

-x-

The next morning started with a loud bang, and a yell that woke everyone up. "You jerk!"

Atemu shot awake, moving to protect Yuugi immediately, until he saw it was just Joey and Tristan. Tristan was smirking, and Joey glaring at him. "That's the third time you've knocked me out of that bed. I swear to god I'm going to kill you" Yuugi yawned softly, and pushed himself up. "Guys, keep it down, you're going to wake everyone"  
Duke groaned from his place on the floor, and Ryou buried his head under a pillow. "I think everyone is all ready awake" He muttered quietly, pushing himself up.  
Joey snarled, before he pounced on Tristan, who yelled as he was pushed off the bed. The pair then started to brawl.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yuugi frowned. Atemu gave one look at the pair, then to Duke. Both simultaneously shook their heads.  
Yuugi rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed. "Come on you guys, you're going to wake everyone up. Quit it. I'm sure it was an accident Joey"

After that, and all of them were down the stairs. Duke asleep at the table, and Atemu trying not to drift off himself, Marik stepped in carefully. Malik had kept him up with orders, and plans, and he was absolutely exhausted.  
"Hey, should you be up? That knife would looked pretty bad." Marik shrugged, offering a smile. "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's mostly superficial, and looks worse than it actually is"  
Atemu looked over Marik, before offering his own chair for him to sit down on, moving to rest against the counter, head rolling softly, until he woke himself up.

"Did you have trouble sleeping Yami? I'm sorry if I woke you" Yuugi frowned. Atemu smiled and shook his head.

"No Yuugi, I'm fine. Just, worrying too much about Malik and his plans. I want to have another look for him today." Yuugi nodded.  
"I'm sure we can find him, with Marik's help. If you're up for it?" The young man turned to Marik, who gave a smirk.  
"I'll try to help as much as I can. As I say, it's all a bit blurry. All I could really think of was getting away. I can try and retrace my steps. He could have moved though? I mean if I've escaped, he'd be worried about me giving up my location? I don't know, he might not even know I'm gone yet, if we're lucky"  
Atemu nodded. "Let us hope so. What can you remember?"

'_Lead them to the abandoned warehouse near pier six. I've made it look like I was there. That will convince them further that you are on their side_'  
With a sigh, Marik pretended to think. "I remember being near the ocean. I could see ships when I looked out the window, when I got to look out the window that is...maybe I can retrace my steps?"  
"Are you sure you have the strength Marik?" Odion stepped forward. Marik smiled. "Yes Odion, thank you for your concern. I am fine. Honestly. I've suffered a lot worse at the hands of Malik, this is nothing."  
Odion gave a soft nod, returning to his place beside Ishizu. "Me and Odion are more than happy to keep an eye on the spirit of the ring if you wish to go?" Ryou sighed. "I'll help. He's my Yami either way. I don't want to leave the burden of looking after him to anyone"

Joey frowned. "It's all right. Me, Duke and Tristan can. You guys get some rest, you've been up all night. Ryou, you can go help them if you wish?"

Ryou smiled. "Thank you Joey, are you sure it's all right?" Joey smirked.

"Sure. We can handle the guy. He's no match for the three of us" Ryou chuckled and nodded.  
"If you are sure then"

Teà smiled. "I'll stay as well, help Mr Motou around the shop." Grandpa smiled. "Thank you for the offer Teà, your help is not necessary, but would be appreciated either way" Teà gave another soft smile. "I'm more than happy to help. You've done so much for all of us, it's the least I can do"

Yuugi gave a nod. "So, me, Yami, Marik and Ryou are going to look for Malik. Joey, Duke and Tristan are looking after Bakura. Ishizu and Odion are resting, and Teà is helping grandpa. Good. We'll see you guys later"

_'Seems your friends like to plan ahead. Why don't we lead them on a wild Goose chase, keep them busy for a while? I have other plans in the works after all. And I need to fine tune them, before I can face the Pharaoh_'  
/You're going after the Pharaoh?!/ Marik froze. He wanted the Pharaoh protected, along with the rest of his friends, not hurt.  
'_Do not worry Hikari. I don't want him dead. I need his puzzle to help take over the world. My army of mind slaves is growing. I have spies everywhere. Just watch yourself precious one. And do not question my plans_'  
"Right, I think we should start by the docks then" Marik snapped back into reality as he heard Yuugi's voice, he turned and smiled. "Good idea. I think we should try the ones to the North first...I can't remember if it was the North though...maybe South?"  
Atemu smiled. "It is all right Marik, take your time to remember, we shall check the North first. Do not worry if you're wrong. It would be hard to remember when you just thought you had to get away."  
Marik nodded, giving a soft smile. "Okay, let's go to the North docks first, and here's hoping I remember something" Ryou smiled. "Isn't the South docks quieter than the North? Maybe Malik is trying to fool us? The obvious choice would be to go to the South, as it is quieter. But it is a good plan to go to the North, hidden in plain sight"  
"Yes, brilliant idea Ryou. Besides, the North docks are closer to the Game Shop, so it would make perfect sense that he would be hiding out around there"

'_Good Hikari, they're falling for it. You lead them to as many places as you can. But remember the abandoned warehouse. Visit there last, make it seem like you remember that place. Distract them Marik. There's a good boy_'

Brilliant, complimented for betraying his friends. That made him feel ten times worse. Oh god, he wished he could block the mind-link. To stop the voice of that snake coming to him.  
As they made their way to the docks, Atemu frowned. "Can you remember the exact location?" Marik sighed and shook his head.  
"I know it was in a warehouse. But I can't remember which one. I'm so sorry...I wish I could" Yuugi turned to him.

"Hey, it's fine, it is okay Marik. We know it's not you're fault. Don't stress yourself out with it. Just whatever you can remember, you can tell us. Okay?"  
They were being so kind about it as well, reassuring him...constantly telling him it wasn't his fault. When it was his fault. He knew exactly where Malik was hiding, and he could stop it all easily. Guilt filled his stomach. He wasn't feeling too great.  
'_Focus Hikari. No need to start feeling guilty now. It's pointless when they all think you aren't betraying them. The minute you falter, you're back in my grasp. Your precious friends close behind_'  
He could practically hear the grin in the Yami's voice. No, he had to do this. For the safety of his friends...he had to betray them.

"Here! I think this is the building. Or is it...?" He frowned, moving to one of the warehouses. "Oh no...they all look so similar guys...I can't remember." He sighed, looking around the warehouse. "And it seems to be in use"  
Atemu looked around. "It is all right Marik. We have all day, we'll find it eventually"

It took a couple of hours, but Malik finally told him he was allowed to show them the chosen warehouse. Marik sighed. Keeping this act up was difficult. He wanted to tell them, wanted to scream that this wasn't the correct place. But Malik's threats returned, niggling him, and scaring him. Worrying him.  
"I think this is the one!" He said suddenly. "Yes, I remember...I remember now. I...climbed out this window."  
Atemu nodded. "Are you sure about this Marik?" The Hikari turned to the Pharaoh, and gave a firm nod.  
"Yes, I am sure"

Atemu smiled, and pushed the door open. Papers were all over the place, the warehouse was a mess. Candles were the only light, the windows were blacked out. "Yes, this was the place. Seems they were here not that long ago...we must have just missed them. Oh no, I took too long. We could have found them if I had just remembered!"  
Yuugi frowned, rubbing his back. "No, no it's all right Marik. You found this place. This is good. Maybe we can find some evidence as to where he ran off to. And by the looks of it, he has a lot of mind slaves" Marik nodded.  
"I remember a good twenty or so when I was here. And I only saw a little bit of the warehouse. I think he's building a small army, the way he is going. Oh god, I feel so bad we just missed them"

Ryou stepped further in, looking around. "It's just newspaper articles, pictures of people...places...it could be any of these locations" Atemu sighed.  
"Right, gather them all up. We'll bring them back to the Game Shop and look through them all. This is good though. It is a start. A small start, but a start none the less. Thank you for your help Marik."  
Marik smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't get us here on time"  
"Quit apologizing" Yuugi grinned. "You led us to clues. Before this we had absolutely nothing to go on. This is a step in the right direction for sure"

They returned to the Game Shop, all the papers they could carry with them. Giving Odion and Duke the directions when they returned, to pick up the rest.  
"This is a lot of work" Joey groaned. "How are we going to find anything through this?"  
Atemu smiled. "By reading through it. There is some Ancient Egyptian here. Me, Grandpa and Bakura can translate. But most of it is in English." Grandpa lifted a few of the papers.

"Everyone take a bundle. It will be quicker if we separate the workload. Write down anything you think may be a clue" Yuugi smirked.  
"Good thinking Grandpa, it will go much quicker that way"

Bakura rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "No thanks. I'm sure I'll be better off watching the lot of you" Ryou dumped a bundle of papers in front of him.

"You are one of the only three that can translate Ancient Egyptian here Bakura, your help is needed. Don't you want to show Malik up?"  
Bakura snarled. "I can't read English though?"  
Ryou smiled. "Well how about we share the pile. You translate the Ancient Egyptian, and I'll read the English to you, sound good?"  
A chance to work with Ryou? To prove himself? He gave a quick nod, sitting down beside him.  
"Good, it will go a lot quicker with the two of us"

-x-

After four hours of scanning through the papers, finally they were finished. Everyone had gathered into the sitting room to share what they had found.  
"Bakura thinks these locations seem to be the most prominent places for hiding." Ryou pointed out, giving a list of street and place names. Bakura nodded, but said nothing else.  
Marik looked through them all.

_'The Thief King seems to have some sense after all. A few of those I would choose to hide in. They have some evidence, let's see if they can figure it out. After all, what's the fun in hiding if no one is looking for you. Show them that page, that page and that page._'  
Marik lifted the pages of notes carefully. "These, I think these places are the closest. We'll find him yet. I'm sure of it now. This is brilliant. I never thought he would leave us clues"  
Yuugi nodded. "I know, but maybe he's just too cocky? Thinking he is smart and invincible?" Ryou smiled softly.  
"Well, we'll be smarter than him. We'll be able to find him easily with this information. Wont we Bakura?"

Bakura's heart skipped as he heard Ryou address him directly, and he gave a soft nod, not saying anything. Ryou was trusting him...maybe? He still wasn't sure, but if he could keep in his good books, maybe he could get him to trust him yet. All it would take is time. Things of course didn't happen overnight. And...no matter how much he wanted them to, Ryou was going to be stubborn.

"And why do you think these, Marik?" Atemu asked, looking through the papers. Marik frowned.  
_'Tell him they seem like places Malik would hide. They think you know me better than anyone else after all_'  
"They seem like places Malik would hide. I am used to him, I have his memories and his thoughts. I am certain these would be places he would choose to hide"

Atemu smiled. "If you are certain, we can get looking" 


End file.
